kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard
will be released on December 8, 2012, and serve as the annual winter "Movie War" film. Story Like the first two Movie War films, Movie War Ultimatum is split into three parts. The first part is the ''Kamen Rider Fourze s place five years after the events of the series. Gentaro is now a teacher at Amanogawa High as well as the Space Kamen Rider Club's new academic advisor, Yuki becoming an astronaut, Kengo working as a scientist at Kyoto University like his father, and Ryusei becoming an agent of the Interpol with Inga Blink. However, a group of psychic children known as the led by a studnt named Sanro Fuda who becomes a mutant known as , supported by a mysterious man named Kagehito Banba, threaten the school. The second part is Kamen Rider Wizard s portion, where Haruto enters the Underworld to investigate the mysterious occurings of monsters appearing. He then runs into a young woman named Yu Kamimura who can become who can use magic similar to Kamen Rider Wizard. The third and final part of the film is Movie War Ultimanium. The , composed of the leader , the swift , and the brutish , revive army of Yummy, Dopants and other monsters from the Underworld to invade the land of the living. Kamen Rider Wizard and Kamen Rider Fourze, along with the help of Kamen Rider Meteor, Kamen Rider Nadeshiko, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Birth, Kamen Rider Double, and Kamen Rider Accel, to stop the Akumaizer and their Monster Army. Characters Kamen Riders |Philip / Shotaro HidariDouble, Accel, OOO, and Birth confirmed |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Accel |Ryu Terui |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|OOO |Eiji Hino |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: teal; "|Birth |Shintaro Goto |} *And Introducing: Others |Sanro Fuda |} Akumaizer Movie-exclusive Rider Forms: To be determined Forms changing * Kamen Rider Double: FangJoker * Kamen Rider Accel: TBA * Kamen Rider OOO: Burakawani Combo * Kamen Rider Birth: TBA * Kamen Rider Fourze: Elek States, Fire States, Cosmic States * Kamen Rider Meteor: Meteor Storm * Kamen Rider Wizard: Hurricane Style, Flame Dragon, Five Style Astroswitches to be Used *'Circle': Rocket, Elek, Fire, Schop, Claw, Cosmic *'Cross': TBA *'Triangle': Drill *'Square': Shield, Hammer Rings Used *Transformation: Flame, Hurricane, Flame Dragon, Five *Magic: TBA Cast Movie Cast confirmedadditional cast revealed ; Fourze cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * * Jiro Kazeda: Kenta Suga * Daita Kondo * Chikao Nezu ; Wizard cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ; Movie War Ultimatum cast * : * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Fourze: * Kamen Rider Meteor: * Kamen Rider Nadeshiko: * Sanagiman * Hercules Zodiarts * Magical Girl Patrine Theme song to be added Trivia *Two of the film's characters, Sanagiman and Magical Girl Patrine, are respectively from Inazuman ''and ''Pretty Mask Poitrine, two other shows produced by Ishimori Productions. *This is the first appearance of the Burakawani Combo since The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals. *This is the second appearance of FangJoker in the movie since Movie War 2010 References External links *Official website *Website for Toei Category:Movie War Movies Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Crossovers